1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blinds or coverings for windows or for other similar openings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a window covering having a blind slat that is rotated clockwise and counter-clockwise by rotating a driving mechanism that is positioned in a horizontal orientation. The present invention further relates to a window covering system that achieves tilting of blind slats without requiring the traditional tilting components of standard Venetian-type blinds.
2. Background and Related Art
Blinds are often used to cover windows and other similar openings to provide privacy and/or to control the level of light that enters a room. A popular type of blind, sometimes called a “Venetian” blind, comprises a series of spaced-apart blind slats assembled parallel to each other. As a type of window covering, Venetian blinds offer versatility in controlling light or view and are easy to use.
A common, commercially available Venetian blind generally includes a head rail, a bottom rail, a plurality of blind slats, and means for tilting the blind slats. Some commercially available Venetian blinds further include means for lifting and gathering the blind slats at a position adjacent the head rail. The slats are generally suspended from the head rail via a system of cords that form a ladder. The ladder comprises forward and rearward rails that are interconnected with a plurality of rungs. Each rung of the ladder is configured to hold a blind slat at a desired distance from an adjacent blind slat. The ladder is further connected to the head rail and the bottom rail.
Tilting the blind slats causes each slat to pivot about a point on the rung. Tilting is generally accomplished via a tilting drum that is secured to a tilting rod located in the head rail. The ladder is attached to the tilting drum so that as the tilting rod is rotated, the tilting drum is also rotated. The forward and rearward rails of the ladder are coupled to the tilting drum such that as the tilting drum rotates, the vertical positions of the forward and rearward rails are adjusted up and down. This up and down movement tilts the rungs of the ladder, thereby tilting the blind slats supported thereon.
The components of the tilting means for a traditional Venetian blind can be quite complex, expensive, bulky and heavy. The head rails of traditional Venetian blinds are required to have a minimum size necessary to accommodate the various components to achieve tilting. For example, the tilting drum assembly of a traditional Venetian blind must comprise a diameter with a ratio to the width of the blind slat that is large enough to accommodate complete rotation of the blind slat. Thus, the head rail must have a minimum width and height that is approximately equal to the width of the blind slat. This generally provides a head rail that is large and bulky. A valance is commonly used to address this issue by covering or disguising the bulky head rail.
Further, in some instances the components of the tilting means for a traditional Venetian blind provide a barrier to achieving superior closure of the blind. For example, the minimum width of the tilting drum may prevent complete closure of the upper-most blind slat, i.e. the blind slat that is closest to the head rail. This is due to the inability of the forward and rearward rails of the ladder to close or be brought close together sufficiently due to the required minimum width of the tilting drum. As such, light-leakage commonly occurs between the upper-most blind slat and its adjacent blind slat when the window covering is closed.
Thus, while techniques currently exist relating to Venetian blind systems, challenges still exist, including complex, expensive, bulky, and heavy components of the traditional Venetian blind systems. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.